The Northern Light of Friendship
The Northern Light of Friendship is the eighteenth episode (the second segment of the ninth episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip and the 183rd overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It will be paired up with "The Winter Farewell". In this episode, the Ninja and the Mane Five are under attack by the Ice Emperor’s clutches, while Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals find one way to show true colors, the Aurora of Desire. Synopsis In the Never-Realm, the Ninja and the rest of the Mane Five find a way to rescue Fluttershy from the Blizzard Samurai, until a mysterious Alicorn came for eternity. Plot Before the Ninja enter the Never-Realm, Akita gives a brief history of the Ice Emperor and his takeover of the Never-Realm; however, she believes someone will stand up against his evil reign. The Ninja crash into the unknown place and after further evaluation, they figure out they are in the Never-Realm. Lloyd asks Cole if he had the Traveler's Tea which he does, but suddenly the Land Bounty tilts, and Lloyd realizes the Bounty is on a cliff. Unfortunately, Jay moves forward causing the weight to shift and the Bounty tilt even more. Luckily, the Ninja escape before the Land Bounty falls; however, Cole loses the Traveler's Tea in the process. Arguing then ensues between the Ninja before Lloyd breaks up the fight stating that arguing won't help. He then suggests that they head down the mountain in order to prevent freezing to death. After hiking through frigid temperatures, the Ninja finally make it to a forest where it's still cold. In addition, the Ninja face danger when they are approached by wolves. The Ninja flee; Lloyd running into a tree giving a chance for the wolves to attack. In spite of that, the wolves head off somewhere else. What the Ninja don't realize is that one of the wolves is frozen on a tree. Following the unusual sight of wolves running away, the Ninja stumble upon some people who are also frozen. Nya realizes that they have a heartbeat and are still alive. Nya also gets a signal on the Titan Mech. Before they sought out to find the Mech, Jay believed they should help the people. Lloyd and Nya stand their ground saying they should get more information before assisting the people. After following the bleak signal for some time, the Ninja run into the wolves again, but this time they fight. They are able to hold their ground for some time until three mysterious people shoot arrows at the wolves causing them to run away. The Ninja follow the people to a nearby village where they are greeted by Sorla. After both sides give their introductions, Sorla throws a potion into the Hearth Fire, and they are able to find Zane's location which is the Castle of Ice. Sorla tells them that Zane was most likely taken captive by the Ice Emperor and he is "lost." However, Lloyd believes Zane is strong and they will still come for him despite all the dangers she said. Sorla then warns them of General Vex who is out to get the Ninja. Inside the Ice Emperor's Castle, General Vex is seen using a crystal to spy on the Ninja, so he decides to warn the Ice Emperor of his findings. The Ice Emperor questions him on his disturbance, with Vex telling him of what is coming to pass and how they might come for the prisoner. The Ice Emperor then tells General Vex to send the Blizzard Samurai to punish his foes, though Vex persuades him to allow him to destroy the Ninja and all who aid them. His master agrees and the general moves to follow his command. Uthaug and Boma are walking down a path in the forest carrying fish and discussing how to pronounce "Ninjago," when they hear the sound of someone marching their way. After realizing that it's the Blizzard Samurai, they quickly head back to warn everyone. Back at the Great Lake, Lloyd and Sorla discuss the path to get to the Castle of Ice. She talks about having to be very quiet when you progress through Mala Wujira or else Wujira will "strike you down." When Lloyd heads outside, Kai and Jay try on new snowshoes that will help them walk through snow. Meanwhile, Nya finds that she can't get a signal on the Titan Mech despite having been able to do so before. While they are talking, Uthaug and Boma arrive at the Great Lake to warn the other villagers. Sorla commands them to head inside so that they can regroup. Inside their base, the villagers throw ideas around on what they should do, but disagreements arise. Sorla then states that they can't leave the Hearth Fire and they must protect it. When Kai asks if they can light another Fire, he is met by criticism from the villagers. Sorla explains that they can't light another Fire since the weather is too cold. After stating that they can't transport the Fire, Sorla makes it clear that they will protect it; the Ninja agree that they will help. When the villagers and the Ninja head out to prepare, Kai stays behind with Sorla. He explains that if he had his powers, he could solve the problem, but without them, he can't help. Sorla tells him that Elemental Powers can't be stolen, and it will come back. The villagers and the Ninja quickly prepare and by sunrise, they are able to create a fortress and arm the civilians with weapons. At night, the first barrage of attacks begin when a plethora of arrows come streaking at the villagers. They are able to dodge it, but see Blizzard Samurai at their footsteps. The samurai end up attacking but many shatter into ice when hit. When Lloyd is fighting one of the Blizzard Samurai, it changes face, but not for very long. During the battle, Kai was hit by Grimfax, and he attempts to destroy him, but Lloyd defends his fellow Ninja before Cole uses his Earth Punch to send Grimfax flying. However, Grimfax doesn't give up and pursues the house with the Sacred Fire and ultimately takes it out. The Blizzard Samurai then retreat after accomplishing their goal. The villagers sit around the empty Hearth Fire, freezing in the winter night. Seeing this, Kai continues to blame himself for not having his Elemental Powers. He tries once more to light a fire, and this time he is able to create the Fire. The villagers chant "Fire Maker" due to his success and their wonder. Meanwhile, General Vex is watching this unfold using his crystal and is upset about what happened. Cast *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Gallus - Gavin Langelo *General Vex - Michael Kopsa *Ice Emperor - Graeme Palisade *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Mayor Sunny Skies - Ian Hanlin *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Petunia Petals - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Snowblossom - Ali Liebert *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Sorla - Patty Drake *Silverstream - Lauren Jackson *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Yona - Katrina Salisbury *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript *The Northern Light of Friendship (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Mayor Sunny Skies **Sunny narrates the episode title for the first time. **It is the ninth male character to narrate the episode title, the first eight were Wu, Lloyd, The Overlord, Cole, Jay, Gallus, Kai and Zane. *The Aurora of Desire is similar to the aurora from Delta V in "The Void". *This episode marks the first physical appearance of General Vex, Akita, Sorla and Princess Snowblossom. *Nya saying "This is worser than Alice falls into the rabbit hole to get us to Wonderland.", when talking about getting to the Never-Realm alludes to the scene in Lewis Carrol’s novel, [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice's_Adventures_in_Wonderland Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland] where Alice falls down the Rabbit Hole. *The Ninja and the Mane Five believe that Fluttershy has been held captive by the Ice Emperor. *The Ice Emperor makes his first appearance since "Wasted True Potential" from Zane's dream. *It is revealed that Kai's fire powers are gaining back due to the Hearth Fire. *The Young Six appears in Pinkie's flashback, but Ocellus, Sandbar and Smolder do not speak. Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *Some parts of the episode, "The Never-Realm" and "Fire Maker" are used. *Sunny Skies replaces Lloyd as he narrates the episode title. *In the original Ninjago episode, the Ninja enter the Never-Realm using the Land Bounty and landed in the mountains. However, in the series, the Ninja, the Mane Five, Spike, Sunny and Petunia landed on the Cave of Egress, in which later Twilight, Snowblossom and Akita went there in "Young DREAMER". *The Ninja are attacked by wolves in the original Ninjago episode. Nevertheless in this series, they were attacked by a giant eagle in "The Message". Errors *The title card erroneously titled as "The Northern Lights of Friendship", although Sunny says the title, he said "Light", the title was possibly incorrectly produced. *When Snowblossom ready to attack the Ninja and the Mane Five, her crown is missing. *In the credits, the last name of the voice actor of the Ice Emperor, Graeme Palisade, was misspelled as Pailsade. Gallery MLP_X_Ninjago_Rainbow_Roadtrip_The_Northern_Light_Of_Friendship_Title_Card.png